Love Britannia!
by Dragonighta-93
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Amelia Kirkland AKA FemEnglandXany male country. Please request any pairing. 4. Prussia
1. Spain

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**Please read AN at the bottom Thank you!**

Spain

Clash! The two swords met in a volley of jabs, thrusts and swings as the two fighters circled each other. Neither was willing to lose. Around them the noise of canons and screaming men filled the air. Green eyes met green as the two nations fought in the middle of the ocean. One of them was a conquistador whose country was one of the greatest powers in Europe, his power over the new land to the west was growing and each day his ships returned with plundered gold from savages strongholds. He was Spain. He had travelled on this ship to see if he could finally catch _her._ The one nation who dared try to steal from him. Whose ships attacked his treasure ships and disappeared onto the sea. A no-good pirate. _Inglaterra_. He'd found her on this raid. He was fighting her now.

England smirked at him from across the clashing blades. She loved this. Her blood sang with each strike and she could tell from the grin on his face that he felt the same way. How could she resist this challenge. Spain had practically dared her to do this sailing those unguarded boats brimming with gold in the ocean. It was all his fault really. Her boss had tried to keep her on land, had said that it was too dangerous for her if she got captured but to England that just made it all the more exciting. A sword nearly took off her head but she dodged just in time. OK so maybe her boss did have a point. She fought back with a sweeping strike and this time it was Spain who jumped back.

Even in the midst of battle she would admit that the Spaniard was hot. Messy brown hair with flashing green eyes and a smirk that could be deadly against the opposite sex, Antonio was one of the more handsome nations (though she'd rather cut off her hand than admit it) and the outfit he was wearing just enhanced it. She thrust forward and cursed as his blade slipped past and cut her cheek but her sword scratched just above his eye. They sprung back again; both panting and enjoying their fight. It was time to end it. With a yell she sprang forward as he did and the two countries met in a clang of...

Amelia sat upright in bed. Sweat dripping off her face and her breaths came out in short gasps. The alarm clock at her side beeped and flashed the time in big red numbers. 07:00. She groaned and shut the damn thing off with a smack. It had been getting to the good bit to. Despite knowing that it was a dream her blood still thrummed with anticipation. A rueful smirk crossed her face. Apparently the wine bastard had been right; beneath her "civilised" and "proper" appearance lurked the heart of a delinquent. A pirate. Those had been good times. When she and Antonio had fought for control over the sea, when her country had overflowed with wealth and when politics had been a good deal simpler.

Well there was no point living in the past. The bloody git (AKA America) had called another World meeting and she had to get ready. It would probably devolve into the usual screaming match, she could already feel the migraine. With any luck Germany would get fed up quickly and sort everyone out. Then she cursed as she realised that Germany was ill this week so he would probably send his brother in his stead. So Prussia would be there. Bloody brilliant. Maybe she should bring some earplugs just in case.

_World Meeting_

She stepped into the hall and let out a breath of a relief when she saw that the meeting hadn't started yet, as such there were only a few nations around, and America wasn't one of them. She was surprised to see the very man whom she had been dreaming about there as Spain was usually one of the last ones to turn up. Sure he was asleep but he was quite early. Without realising what she was doing she strode over to him and sat down next to him. The movement jolted the other nation and he woke up, his eyes still foggy from sleep. It was unexpectedly cute, especially when compared with the conquistador she had fought in her past. He turned towards her and his eyes cleared slightly; the drowsy look replaced by the complacent happy look that he was known for.

Amelia wasn't fooled for a moment. She'd seen those same eyes filled with joy as their swords met in a deadly dance and that carefree manner replaced by the dark dominating conqueror she'd known and made battle with. It went both ways of course. He knew that underneath she was just as wild and adventurous as he was; a side which they kept hidden in this modern world, and it was driving her insane.

"Hola mi amiga." She smiled back and made herself comfortable.

"Hello Spain. I'm surprised to see you here this early." There was an underlying question which he picked up on immediately.

"Si, I was woken early this morning by some noises coming from the room next to mine." She frowned.

"Noises?" He nodded and leaned back on his chair.

"Si, they sounded like moans and groans though I couldn't be sure. I'll have to ask my neighbours to keep it down eh." Amelia felt her cheeks turn red as she understood exactly what had woken him up. He of course looked unaffected, but surely even he couldn't be that oblivious? She shook her head and returned to the conversation.

"Well, my alarm clock went off a little early. I was having a nice dream as well." Her voice was a tad wistful. The dream hadn't been nice more exciting then pleasant.

"Really what was it about?" Her cheeks flushed for a second before she remembered who she was talking to. If anyone could understand it would be Spain.

"You and I were fighting in the middle of the Atlantic ocean on our ships. You were on a treasure ship bound for your land and my men were well-"

"Trying to steal it." He finished off for her. His eyes suddenly looked sharper and he sat up a little straighter. She gave him a smug grin.

"Not trying my friend, succeeding." His eyes flashed again and, for the first time in a while, she felt the old battle lust stirring.

"You only succeeded because you were lucky." His voice had gone hard and she answered with a shrug.

"Luck, skill, call it what you want but in the end, I won." His hand clenched and the complacent aura around him was gone. Maybe the conquistador wasn't as well hidden as she'd thought. His shoulders suddenly dropped.

"In your dream. Who won?" She blinked at the question.

"I woke up before I could see."

"Yo tengo dos espadas en mi dormitorio." Her eyebrows rose. How had he managed to sneak two swords past security? Putting that thought aside for now she focused on the matter at hand. Amelia knew what he was suggesting; that they finish the fight from her dream. The rational civil part of her said no, she had a meeting to go to and a fight would ruin her clothes. However, the part of her that had been awoken by the dream was pleading with her to say yes. To draw her sword one more time. Besides, it wouldn't be a long fight. She grinned and pushed herself up on her feet.

"Shall we go then." He gave her a roguish smirk and she pushed down the flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach. He took her hand in his and together they walked towards the exit.

Clash! In the confines of his room the two old rivals crossed swords again. The blood and adrenaline pumped round her body and she met each strike and jab with one of her own. She briefly took her eyes off the weapons to examine her opponent. The carefree Spaniard was gone and the burning eyes of a warrior stared back at her. He slashed at her arm and she barely dodged it, but the blade cut through her sleeve. They jumped into action and there was a flurry of swords and movement.

"Is this the same as your dream?" He murmured. She twisted her blade out of his hold.

"No." She replied. "This is much better." Another jab and slash. The knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

"Espagne? Are you there mon ami?" They both recognised the voice. France. Shit. She looked down at her clothes they were torn , cut and messed up, her hair was in disarray and she was panting from exhaustion...he looked the same. Knowing France's perverted mind he would assume that. She looked at Spain with fearful eyes. He cursed and dropped his sword before roughly shoving her into the closet. She opened her mouth in protest put he clambered inside with her and covered her mouth with his hand. The door opened and they heard someone step inside.

"I was sure that I heard someone in here."

"Hey France you found Toni yet." She closed her eyes. Prussia. Great.

"No he's not here."

"What? But the awesome me saw him come in here with someone. Wait are they swords on the floor?" She heard someone moving and the shing of metal.

"These look like those swords he used back in the days when he ruled the sea." She scowled at that. She had ruled the sea not the infuriating man behind her who was just oozing smugness.

"Wait, I thought England was the one who ruled the seas." Thank you Prussia. Now who was the smug one?

"It was always a close contest between those two. He used to get so upset with her whenever she stole some of his gold. Then there was that whole armada problem." The smile on her face got bigger. The Spanish Armada was one of her favourite naval battles just as it was one of Antonio's most hated.

"Didn't he have a crush on her though?" She felt Antonio freeze behind her and she pressed her ear against the door, her mind reeling. The hands holding her waist tightened.

"Oui, for many years but their conflict prevented him from acting on it. Angleterre, how can I put this, entranced him. She was his equal, and a woman who would not submit to him, he admired her deeply." Was this still a dream? Because there was no way she'd heard France say that.

"Plus she was fucking hot in that awesome pirate getup." She bit back a growl and made a note to hit the albino later.

"Oui, she was." And the frog. "Well he must have gone back to the hall. Come mon ami, let us return." There was a mumbled reply and the creak of the door as the two left. The hands holding her up went slack and she tumbled out of the closet, but not before grabbing his shirt and pulling him out as well. They landed on the floor in a heap. He was pressed out on top of her and there legs were intertwined. Her breathing was coming out more even now but she couldn't deny the way her heartbeat sped up. Slowly, she met his gaze. They were bright with something that resembled battle lust and the thrill of a challenge except it was much softer.

She was suddenly hyper aware of the places where their skin touched and she could feel the muscles of his chest pressed against her stomach. She gulped and his eyes watched her throat with an almost predatory expression.

"Antonio, was France...was he telling the truth?" She didn't want him to say yes because then she wouldn't know what would happen.

"No." The relief was marred by ...disappointment? She nodded and waited for him to get off of her. He didn't. "You didn't entrance me in that period, you entrance me still." Her eyes widened and she tried to squirm out from under him. He didn't let her.

"Let me go Spain!" Her temper flared and she momentarily forgot her fear. He grinned down at her.

"No Amelia, soy muy felix aqui. " His eyes sharpened. "Your a pirate Amelia, you take what you want and then disappear afterwards. You wanted a fight and now you want to leave." He lowered his mouth to her ear and she couldn't suppress a shudder. "I'm a conqueror, I fight to keep what I want. I try and keep hold of it for years and years."

She bit her lip and his eyes only brightened. Could she do this? Her mouth opened to respond but he shamelessly took advantage of it. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss and everything female in her responded. Her back arched slightly as fire seemed to shoot down her veins. Her mouth opened to let him in and he moaned at the taste of her. She still didn't give in. Her hands clenched into his back and she smirked as she realised just how much he was enjoying it, if a certain part of his anatomy was anything to go by. The clock on his bedside table beeped and her eyes widened at the time.

"Shit. Sp-Antonio we have to get back." He didn't seem to hear her and continued to kiss her neck. "I don't want to be late." She could feel her will beginning to crumble due to the feel of his mouth on her skin.

"If I let you go you won't come back. Pirates don't come back." She smirked and pressed her lips to his neck.

"They do if they haven't got all the treasure yet." He pushed himself up on his elbows and analysed her, weighing the truth of her words. Evidently satisfied he pushed himself off of her.

_Later_

"So that is my plan to end world hunger, any questions?"

"That was absolutely ridiculous!" England nodded her agreement with Switzerland and resisted the urge to pull at her collar, it was the only thing keeping the rather large hickey on her neck from being seen. She narrowed her eyes at the smiling man sat across from her. He looked very pleased with himself and she was pissed. A smirk tugged at her own lips, she knew how to play as well. The battle had just begun.

**AN: Hello! So this is my first fanfic. I don't have a problem with yaoi or yuri I just prefer het, which can be hard to find in Hetalia fanfiction. England is one of my fav characters and I thought he/she needed some more love. If you have a particular country that you want Amelia to be with please tell me. My world history isn't great so if you can write about an even that you want mentioned or something that connects the two that would be helpful, though I may use something else, also tell me if you want it in an AU, where they're just normal people, or not. The rating may go up but I'm not sure yet and they'll probably vary in length. So please review and request. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you. **


	2. Germany

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Germany

For nearly the tenth time that morning Ludwig Beilschmidt checked his appearance in the mirror. Now, to the few who knew the German boy well this would seem very strange. Ludwig never bothered with his appearance as long as he looked presentable and well groomed, which was more than could be said about his older brother, but today was different. Today he would finally pluck the courage up to ask the girl he'd had a crush on for years on a date. At least he hoped he would. Taking another deep breath he leant against the bathroom sink,he was really unprepared for this. He was good at sports, fighting, drinking and keeping to schedules, anything even vaguely connected with romance went over his head in an instant. Romance was for his best friend Feliciano Vargas. Hardly a day went by that the Italian wasn't swarmed by girls asking for dates or just getting attention from them, and Feliciano thrived in that atmosphere; he was polite, charming and was sociable enough to draw girls to him like a moth to a flame. Honestly, it could quite annoying.

He let out a breath; he wasn't being fair to his friend. Feliciano had been the one to convince him to try and do this, the Italian was one of three people who Ludwig could say he trusted completely. The other two were his brother, though that was often called into doubt, and Honda Kiku, a quiet Japanese student who had somehow wormed his way into Ludwigs and Feliciano's group. They all attended the private multicultural high school World Academy and were in their third year there. Kiku and Feliciano where the only real close friends he had, apparently his appearance put off others and he was very grateful for their friendship. In return he made sure no-one picked on either of the two weaker boys, though he had his suspicions about Kiku's true strength and the three made a very good group.

"Get your ass out of the bathroom West. I need to shower so that I look even more awesome today." His brothers voice pierced his thoughts and he sighed before opening the door. Why did his brother still use that old nickname? Gilbert glared at him and raced into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Ludwig decided to get his books ready for the days lessons. His brother would probably be in there for a while, seriously the only person more vain than his brother was one of Gilbert's best friends; Francis. He shook his head and made his way over to the kitchen area; he had just enough time to make some Wurst for lunch.

_Later_

The two brothers walked in a comfortable silence to the main building, well it was nearly silence, Gilbird broke it occasionally by tweeting and the his brother would have a conversation with it,. As they approached the gates Ludwig could see Antonio and Francis waving for his brother to come and join them.

"Hey West." He turned to meet his brothers red eyes. "If you don't tell her today then your awesome brother is going to tell her himself." Ludwig froze and glared at his older, but shorter, brother.

"Don't you dare Gilbert." His brother smirked and crossed his arms.

"As long as you tell her today it won't be a problem." And with that he walked off towards his friends, leaving his steaming younger brother behind him. What made it worse was that Ludwig knew his brother wasn't lying he really would tell her about his feelings. He groaned as he imagined the scene. Now he had more reason then ever to confess. His eyes scanned the crowd for his own friends. No. No. No. N-. Everything in him stilled as he saw someone in the middle of the crowd. So she was here today. Instinctively his face turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked away. There was only one person who could do this to him and she was totally oblivious to it. Amelia Kirkland.

She was an English student whom he'd first met when he was seven. His family had gone on a trip to the UK and he had bumped into the smaller girl as they were walking around the Tower of London. She'd been knocked to the floor but before he could make a move to help her she'd sprung up and called him a "bloody git" before running off. He'd wanted to apologize and had chased after her. They'd run into a group of tough looking kids who hadn't peen pleased with their interruption. The situation soon got ugly. Ludwig had been raised to believe that men should protect women so he'd stepped in front of the then nameless girl but she had poked him in the back and stood next to him. The fight had been short and sweet. The older boys had underestimated the two of them and Gilbert had taught him how to fight. What she lacked in skill she made up for in guts and a natural ability, and soon the others had left with their tails between their legs. She'd turned to him with a grin, a complete change to their first encounter, and said.

"Guess, you're not half bad after all. I'm Amelia, Amelia Kirkland." He'd taken her hand and slowly shaken it.

"M-My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." She'd frowned at his accent but then smiled again. He'd felt a strange feeling in his stomach and for some reason his face had gone pink. The small scruffy looking girl had stayed in his mind for moths afterwards. She was so different to the other girls he knew. Imagine his shock when he'd seen her on his first day here. She'd waved him a hello and all he could do was gawk at her. His crush had only gotten stronger with time and so had the side effects. For some reason his mouth was unable to form a coherent sentence around her and all the blood in his body was diverted to his face.

She met his eyes now and gave him that smile which had started his infatuation. Determined to look normal, for once, he nodded back and she turned back to her friends. Time had been good to her: long blonde hair framed a pretty face that held a hint of stubbornness. The gangly seven year old body had been transformed into a curvy delicate frame of a seventeen year old. She still had a temper and was known for getting into scraps now and then, but otherwise she was a good student. Luckily for him she also played a number of sports so they actually came into contact nearly every day. They were sort of acquaintances and she treated him a little warmer than others. He clenched his fists, trying to work up the courage to walk over there take her in his arms and-

"Ludwig." A pair of skinny arms wrapped around him in a hug and his irritation peaked.

"What have I told you about hugging me Feliciano?" His friend didn't seem effected by his temper, having gotten used to it over the years and merely continued to cling to him. When Ludwig looked up Amelia had gone.

_Lunch_

"Excuse me I have to go return a book to the library." Kiku looked up at his friend from his food.

"Do you want us to come with you?" They both turned their gazes to their other friend who was happily slurping up pasta like a vacuum. Ludwig chuckled.

"No I'll let him finish his lunch. You better stay with him in case he does something foolish." Kiku nodded.

"We'll see you in History then?" Ludwig nodded and stood up. He didn't really want anyone with him when he returned the book anyway. It was his dark secret, that only Gilbert knew about, that he loved romance novels. Seriously he went through them as quick as he did Wurst at times. He headed towards the library building and couldn't help but feel disappointed at how the day had gone. He hadn't seen Amelia since this morning and every time he saw his brother Gilbert would wink at him then mime a clock ticking. Usually he loved his brother, Gilbert had always looked after him more than their busy mother and father, but now he was seriously contemplating murder to keep him away from Amelia.

He opened the library door in a daze; wrapped up in h is own thoughts that he failed to see the person in front of him. They collided with an oof and the person was knocked to the floor and Ludwig's book fell out of his hand.

"I'm very sorr-" The apology stuck in his throat as he saw the blonde hair and green eyes. Crap. For a second anger crossed her face but it soon vanished as she saw just who he'd bumped into. Someone up there must really hate them.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here?" Her voice wasn't loud but it was strong and clear. Remembering his manners he helped her to her feet. She laughed a little. "This seems fairly familiar." A smile tugged on his lips and some of the tension in his soldiers seeped away. They both turned to stare at the books on the floor and before he could stop her, she reached down and picked them both up. Ludwig froze as she read the title of his book and began praying for the ground to swallow him whole. This couldn't be happening. Her eyes met his and seemed to sparkle with amusement.

"Why Ludwig I had no idea you were a romantic at heart." His nerves frayed he blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Now usually he didn't care about his reputation but this was his secret indulgence. She looked surprised and the mischievous look faded from her eyes.

"I won't Ludwig, really. It's your secret not mine." He let out a sigh of relief and she handed him the book back. Her green eyes were suddenly more analytical and he felt himself squirming under it. Only this girl could do that to him. Finally she blinked and a light red dusted her cheeks.

"Sorry, for staring I'll just get out of your way." She moved out the way and he walked past her, eager to get rid of the incriminating book in his hands. Then he realised this might be the only chance when he'd see her alone today. They didn't share any of his afternoon classes.

"Amelia." She was just about to leave but turned when he called her name. Steeling his nerves he looked her in the eye and:

"WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHME?"

She practically jumped away from him and her eyes were wide in shock and confusion. The librarian turned her iron glare on them and made a furious shushing noise. Amelia ignored her and focused on Ludwig, trying to understand what he'd asked her. Meanwhile Ludwig was calling himself all the names he could think of. How the hell was she supposed to understand that? It's just those eyes of hers. They unnerved him, got under his skin and caused him to lose the control he prided himself on. She was still staring at him blankly, clearly waiting for him to repeat the question. Gott, it was times like this when he truly envied his brother. At least Gilbert could talk to people and be at ease around them, he just felt like an awkward idiot, especially in front of her.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that please?" She asked. He had to hand it to her. If he'd yelled that way at anyone else they would probably have fainted or run away screaming. He clenched his fists. Come on. He could do this. The worst she could do was say no right? And he would stop feeling so angry at himself for not saying anything. Yes, this would be absolutely fine. He snorted mentally, he couldn't even lie to himself.

"I asked if-if you would like to go on a date...with me?" He closed his eyes. There he'd done it. It may not be a confession but it was a step in the right direction. There was a long pause. She wasn't laughing yet which was always a good sign.

He heard her inhale and plucked up the nerve to open one eye. Her face was really red now and she wasn't meeting his gaze.

"I-I would l-love to go out on a date with you." Ah well he hadn't expecte- Wait. What? Did she just agree? Both his eyes shot open and his mouth opened slightly. He resisted the urge to pinch himself and check if it was a dream or not. She'd said yes! The sweet scent of apples clouded his senses and made his mind blank for just a second. In that moment he acted on instinct, he just felt so happy and relieved, his mouth touched hers in a soft chaste kiss. She gasped a little.

Then his mind returned and he leapt away from her in horror over what he'd just done. He'd just ruined the most perfect moment of his life. She was going to kill him for that. Her face was red, with what he was sure was anger, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"So can we have a first dinner to go with our first kiss?" Suddenly Ludwig Beilschmidt felt like the luckiest man alive.

**AN: Hello there. So this is my second one-shot and was requester by T. Z. Townshend, who also requested it to be AU so I hope this meets up to your expectations! Sorry if any of them were OOC but I tried my best. Thanks to all of you who have shown interest in this story but please request if there is a certain pairing you want. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. France

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series do not belong to me**

France

1520: The Field of the cloth of gold – A meeting between the kings of England and France, Henry VIII and Francis I, to celebrate a peace treaty between the major powers of Europe. They met near Calais. A celebration with feasts, music, jousting and games. Yet the old rivalry was never truly forgotten during the event.

Amelia scowled at the farce in front of her. A treaty of universal and lasting peace? If that lasted she'd eat her own foot. The tension between the French and Spanish kings was simply too great for a lasting peace to occur. Not to mention her king was still set on making his name as warrior and bringing glory to himself. She mentally snorted at that, her boss was so caught up with stories of Agincourt and King Arthur that it was amazing that he hadn't searched every lake in her land for Excalibur. Now if anyone could have heard her thoughts they would be shocked at the disrespectful tones but her boss knew better than to arrest her. She was a nation and would live on when his bones had crumbled to dust.

She frowned again. Usually she got on pretty well with her bosses but Henry. Ugh! He just got under her skin. It was his brother, Arthur, who had been raised to be king not him. He was too stubborn and headstrong. He wouldn't listen to her advice and was dangerously impulsive. There was something else too. Some strange sense of foreboding she felt around him. Maybe it was the female side of her that disliked him, Henry had a number of mistresses, but then so had some of her other bosses, and he seemed to blame Catherine for anything that went wrong in the marriage. Namely their lack of a son. Personally, Amelia couldn't see the problem with having Mary as a boss, the little girl was smart and friendly, but Henry was dead set on having a son and Catheirne's miscarriages were putting a great strain on their relationship.

Shaking her head, she took another sip of wine from her cup. She was in one of the feasting tents and it was pure chaos; wine, laughter, food flying everywhere. To be honest it made her feel a little ill, it was too much, it was overwhelming. Her boss liked to show off, so did Francis's and this was the result. The dancing would start nearer the evening, not that she had any plans on dancing; her clothing was more suited for farm work then this glamorous festival. It wouldn't be a lie to say she'd done it to annoy her boss.

"Angleterre. Is that you?" She bit back a groan at the familiar, and annoying, voice that intruded her thoughts. With an air of resignation she turned her head to see her fellow nation walk up to her. He, of course, was one of the best dressed people at the feast, and she could see by the way he eyed her own attire that he was hardly impressed with her choice of clothing. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Say, one word and I will punch you." They both knew she would do it and Francis still had the bruise from their last encounter.

"Come now Angleterre, we are allies now and that fighting spirit is not needed." She snorted and took another swig of wine.

"Don't play dumb you frog. We both know this (she gestured at the eating people) will be gone in at most five years. There's no way you and Antonio won't go to war." She heard him let out a sigh and turned her gaze back to her rival.

"Oui, it is plain for anyone to see. Even you." She bristled but he carried on regardless. "Still, it's nice to pretend, for however short amount of time, that this will last." Amelia blinked and felt some of her anger ebb away.

"I suppose." What would the world be like if no-one fought? Maybe one day it would happen but in a time when countries were ruled by one man, or woman, and glory through battle was considered essential, it wasn't going to happen today or tomorrow.

"So, would you like to dance?" She suddenly inhaled a mouthful of wine and began to splutter and cough. What had the frog just asked her? She must have misheard, or it was just a really bad joke. Yet one look at him told her that he was actually serious, and that scared her more than anything.

"What?" She hissed and a couple of people turned to glare at her. She ignored them, too focused on the man standing next to her.

"I asked you if you would like to dance. With me. Later tonight?" If they weren't surrounded by people her mouth probably would have dropped open. Somehow she regained her powers of speech.

"Why?" He smirked and just for a second the joviality dropped from his eyes.

"Because I would like to pretend too." Understanding dawned and before she knew what she was doing her head nodded. The smile returned to his face and he bowed to her gallantly.

"Merci Angleterre." He started to leave, but not before looking back to her and calling out. "And Angleterre, could you please wear something more becoming then those rags you are wearing now?" Just like that her temper returned and she hurled the goblet of wine at his head.

"Bastard frog!" Her answer was a loud burst of laughter from the outside and she felt her cheeks flush with anger. No, there was definitely someone who annoyed her more than Henry. Ignoring the stares at her back she left the tent with an outraged air of dignity. Not many people knew who or what she truly was; only as Lady Amelia Kirkland a "special" advisor of the king, so they were naturally surprised at her unladylike actions. She marched over to her own tent and went inside. A part of her just wanted to stay in the comfortable clothes she was in now, but a bigger part of her wanted to wipe that stupid smirk of his face. She'd show him just how fashionable she was. Opening her trunk she took out the one dress she'd brought with her. Her own lips curled into a smile, the only reason she'd brought it was because it was too nice not to be worn somewhere special. She was planning to wear it on the last day but this was an occasion that could not be missed.

The dress required a maid to help her into it and she called one form outside. The servants loved her; she preferred to do things on her own, she wasn't that picky about food or clothes and she didn't treat them like mud either. Amelia had never felt easy having people do things for her, especially mundane things like getting dresses, which she could do just fine by herself. She found herself fidgeting as the servants skilled hands tired all the ribbons and did up the buttons in a short amount of time.

Next was her hair and make-up. Green eyes closed as her long blonde hair was brushed and arranged under the hands of her maid. A headdress was placed on her head and she wondered if she would be able to dance whilst trying to balance the thing. The powder made her face feel heavy, so she only allowed for a little to be put on. Finally her jewellery. This she put on herself; a necklace and a pair of earrings. She turned to the mirror and gave an awkward smile. It may not be as good as some of the French women's dresses, but she thought she looked rather nice. The deep blue gown had golden embroidery on the chest and around the skirt, the neckline was modest but complimented her rather long neck and the shape of the dress gave her the impression of curves.

She peeked outside and saw the darkening sky. The dancing would be starting shortly. Thanking her maids she stepped outside and headed for the open aired space that had been made for the dancing. A small band of musicians to the side played a haunting sad melody and already there were couples twirling about under the sky. She caught sight of Francis standing at the side and noticed that he had also changed his outfits, seriously how many had he brought? Without stopping she walked straight over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. It was only when his eyes turned to her that she noticed the extraordinary tight feeling in her chest. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she cared what Fran- the frog thought of her right?

Still, she couldn't deny the relief she felt when his eyes widened to almost comical size and he took her hand in his. "You look beautiful Amelia." She was about to yell at his use of her human name but then remembered: for tonight they were pretending. So for tonight, she could let their rivalry drop. She actually felt her cheeks redden and she muttered back that he didn't look terrible either. He chuckled and she nearly withdrew her hand but he lifted it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

The ground suddenly became very interesting. He started to pull her in the direction of the floor and she allowed him to. Once they were on the floor he raised their hands together and they began to dance across the floor. For the first time in a while Amelia remained silent. Content to just twirl and dance with the man holding her, she let her burdens as a country fall away. Tonight, if only for a song, she could pretend to be human. The hand spinning her was so sure and strong that she didn't even worry about her own mediocre dance skills. He made her feel graceful and elegant; two things she never thought she would be. She felt wanted, and she began to understand just why Francis was so popular with the women. If she didn't know him for as well and as long as she did she might actually fall for it. Despite that knowledge though, a tiny part of heart softened as he spun her under the stars.

Francis kept his eyes on her the entire time. Her golden hair swayed with her movements and she looked almost elf like amongst the rest of the women. She was not classically beautiful nor like many of the women he knew, but tonight she outshone them all. She was stunning. He trusted her more than any of them. He trusted her to fight. Trusted her to never give up. Trusted her to be there yelling at him for the next four hundred years plus. Yes he trusted her with a that, just as she trusted him. He caused her to spin again and rejoiced in the laugh that escaped her. It was a rarity to make this woman laugh. Her life hadn't been easy; first Rome, then the Vikings, the Normans and more. Yet she hadn't crumbled, she stood before him strong and ready for the coming years. That was one of the *cough* many *cough* things he admired about her. Not that she'd ever know of course.

From the corner of his eye he could see women waving at him and winking from the sidelines. Eager to become his next partner. Any other night he would have flirted right back, but not tonight. Tonight was about the woman in his arms who had the power to drive him completely insane. The music began to die down but he only tightened his hold on her. She wasn't going to run tonight. It was strange their relationship; they detested the other but had a weird friendship hidden very, very, very, very, very deep under it, yet he also knew that had they been human she was exactly the type of woman he would fall for. Amelia was smart, feisty, reliable, pretty and above all his equal. So, now that they were pretending to be human he wasn't going to let her disappear.

They danced through the night. Neither needing to stop. Both simply content to let themselves be free for once. But eventually, the music had to stop, and as the final song faded away the couples started to move away from the floor. Except one.

A man and a woman stood in the centre of the floor. If anyone had seen them they would've thought that the two were lovers judging from the way they held each other.

Amelia let out a sigh as the final notes disappeared. She looked up and met his eyes, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Play time is over. Back to reality." There was a strange look on his face and he gently took her face in his hands.

"Just one more moment." She opened her mouth to rebuke it but he'd already moved forward. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it held a bitter-sweet flavour because they both knew this would be probably be the last time in a while when they could "play human". She closed her eyes and let him hold her. Surrendering to her old enemy for once. Both acknowledging what could happen but wouldn't.

Later as she looked back on that night. She wasn't sure whether to smile or cry.

**AN: Sorry for the slightly angsty tone at the end but that's where my inspiration took me. This was requested by Hitomi Shirou. I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I didn't mention Canada or America but we've just finished looking at the Tudors and I didn't want to wast the knowledge. As always thanks for the reviews and please request otherwise this collection goes nowhere.**

**Next up: Prussia for Mared and the Jarcuses**


	4. Prussia

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series do not belong to me**

Prussia

Why had she agreed to drink with Prussia? What the hell had she been thinking when she'd said yes?

Amelia groaned as her eyes flickered open, the morning sun irritating her eyes. She tried to sit up but instantly winced at the splitting headache that seemed to crack her skull in two. How much had she drunk last night? Her hands flailed about to find a table or bedpost to hang onto for support and brushed against something soft. Her green eyes shot open as she realised that she'd felt skin. Horror and shock began to swamp her and with the stiffness of a robot she turned her head. Sleeping next to her, bare chested, was Prussia. Her mind quickly registered the fact that she didn't appear to be wearing any clothes, neither did he and there was an unmistakeable soreness in her _vital regions_. Realization dawned.

"PRUSSIA! You bloody bastard!" Red eyes shot open only to meet the furious eyes of his bed partner and took note of the dark aura surrounding her and the murderous look on her face. He really only had one thing to say about the situation.

"This is not going to be awesome."

_Last night_

Amelia sighed as she held out the money for her two drinks. It was nothing much; just something to remove her frustration for the day. It wasn't that the day had been bad, it was just that the past few months had been pretty horrible and she wanted them to disappear if only for a moment. Her fingers absently played with the glass and she pointedly ignored the couple of idiots in the corner who were ogling her and trying to catch her attention. She scoffed and put the glass down; as a rule she never had relationships with humans. It was just too painful and she was never going to do what France did either. No relationship was better then stringing along endless amounts of hopeful hearts.

Then again, the frog had been in love once. Jeanne D'Arc, the one woman whom France had given his heart to, and Amelia had killed her. She hardened her own heart; he'd have done the same in her position. So much for forgetting current problems, she was remembering old ones. No there was no human she had given her heart to. As for nations? She loved her brothers, and they all wanted rid of her, she'd loved America like a son and he'd left her. Romance? No, that was dangerous and distracting she stayed away from love. Except maybe a discreet romantic novel tucked in between the pages of Oliver Twist now and then.

"Hey bartender, get me an awesome bier bitte!" She turned round to see a familiar albino walk into the building. His red eyes scanned the ground before they saw her and a grin stretched across his face. "Hey England, what are you doing here?" Not in the mood to deal with him right now she merely glared. Something which he ignored and sat in the chair next to her. She shook her head and made to move but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned with a growl to the soon-to-be-dead man.

"Let go of me Prussia. I just want to go back to my house." He shook his head and pulled her back down.

"No way. I need someone to drink with and since Francis and Antonio aren't here that means your the lucky one who gets to drink with me." She snorted at his ego and tried to stand up again, but his grip on her arm tightened slightly.

"Come on England, don't be such a stick in the mud." The jibe hit a little close to home and this time she was able to stand up.

"Let me go Prussia. I've better things to do than sit here and drink with a former nation." The words slipped out before she could stop them and the grip on her short let go. He spun to face the bar and waved her away.

"Tch! Fine. Didn't know that made me unbearable to drink with." Despite the angry tone in his voice she could tell that she'd hit a mark and the guilt inside her grew. She looked at her watch. She didn't really have anything better to do tonight and maybe he could keep her mind off her problems if the alcohol didn't. She pulled out the barstool and sat down next to him.

"Just one drink right?" He beamed across at her and slapped her on the back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

_Several drinks later_

The world was getting a little fuzzy but she was still relatively aware of her actions and surroundings. The annoying voice in her head was still telling her to leave but she was able to quieten it easier now. Prussia was slightly better than her and the conversation was flowing as easily as the drinks; talks of old battles, alliances, brothers and current affairs were some of the topics. Amelia was surprised at how much fun this was, the man made a surprisingly good drinking partner and he hadn't done anything perverted yet either. Well, he had checked out her chest when she reached over to take her drink but he hadn't done anything to her, which was better than what Francis would've done. She checked her watch again and noted the time, she should probably go home now. She made a move to wave the barman for the bill. But those two creeps from earlier where suddenly at her side. Prussia had just gone to the toilet and she was sat alone at the bar.

"Hey there gorgeous. Why don't you come join me and my friend here at our table?2 She raised an eyebrow and allowed some of her former irritation to appear.

"I can't even begin to describe how not interested I am in that." She made to stand up but he put one hand on her shoulder. It was sweaty and clammy, she felt like a slug was touching her.

"Not so fast there. You should at least give us a chance babe." Her annoyance was rising fast and she shrugged off his hand.

"Listen here, I've said no once and that should be enough for even your tiny brain but just in case you misheard. I'm. Not. Interested." His face darkened and he suddenly looked much more threatening. Idiot number two on her left moved a little closer.

"Now you-" He raised his arm at her but before he could do anything a hand shot out and grabbed it. Amelia stepped back to see Prussia glaring at the man, his hand gripping the others arm. Whatever the hold was it must have been painful judging from the muffled whimpers from the idiot.

"I may not be from here Herr, but I was always taught that you never hit a girl." The crimson eyes flashed to the other man. "Or disrespect them. Now, how about you two get the fuck out of my sight." His voice was low and dangerous. The second he let go both men ran from the door. She blinked at her timely rescuer. It was so easy to forget just how good a soldier was underneath his ego, but he was and no matter what she thought of his attitude she respected him as a warrior. Her eyes took in his aggressive stance and stern face, then she felt something shiver down her spine and she looked away. A sudden peeping drew her attention to the fluffy yellow chick on the bar. As if a switch had been flicked Prussia turned back to his usual self.

"Gilbird, I thought I told you to keep an eye on West for me?" He looked so...cute standing there talking to the little bird and the alcohol made her feel a lot more loose then usual. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose I owe my rescuer another drink." That grin split his face again and he dumped himself on the stool.

"Hell yeah I do!"

_Several more drinks later_

Amelia was now drunk. She giggled at the thought and continued to draw patterns in the wood with her finger. The giddiness flowing through her felt sooooo nice and she was enjoying herself sooo much. Prussia was a little better than her and she laughed as he tried to balance one of the glasses on his head. The glass wobbled and nearly fell to the floor but he caught it just in time. Setting it on the counter he began to stand.

"Well I better get home England, otherwise West will kill me." She pouted at him and ignored the amused grin on his face. She knew that it wouldn't feel as nice with him gone so she grabbed on to him.

"But Prussiaaaaa I don't want you to goooo." He laughed and slowly helped her to her feet.

"Denmark was right, you are a fun drunk." She was sixty percent sure that he'd insulted her so she gave him a weak punch, ignoring the fact that her legs weren't able to support her. He laughed again and put an arm around her.

"Guess I better get you home. Amerika would kill me if I let you go home on your own." She pouted again, not wanting to think about America now, and buried her face in his shoulder. He laughed again and slowly helped her to the door, only stopping to pay the barman. He hailed a taxi with one arm whilst the other supported her. She just leant on him still content in her happy bubble which alcohol seemed to create for her.

Half-stumbling, half-falling into the taxi she didn't move from him. The warmth from his body making her feel safe and secure. Her drunken mind was replaying the scene from the bar only making him seem much more heroic and...attractive. She turned her gaze up to his face; he was handsome, maybe not as refined as France or as boyishly sweet as America, but handsome in his own rough and battle-worn sort of way. She closed her eyes and didn't release her grip on him- she needed something to hold on to. The car stopped as they approached her house and she simply giggled slightly as Prussia paid the driver and helped her out. His won feet were a little unsteady but his hands were firm and sure. They somehow made it to the door where she spent about ten minutes trying to find her key and unlock the door. She let out a sigh as it finally opened and a blast of warm air washed over them.

"I better go then. West is probably pacing the floor right now waiting for awesome me." She giggled again but didn't let go of his arm.

"Noooo, stay. I feel happy with you and I'll be sad if you go." He tried to disentangle himself but she was persistent and the alcohol in his veins made him sluggish.

"Sorry England but I have to go." She moaned again and didn't release him. Sighing he tried to get her off him again. He turned to go, she swung round with him and their lack of balance and co-ordination resulted in a rather compromising position. She was pressed up right against his chest and his arms were around her waist. His pale cheeks flushed red at the situation and it only got worse when she looked up at him. Shit. He was in trouble now. Every nation knew that England was not a touchy nation and she detested perverts.

"E-England I-" He began to explain but his mouth was suddenly very busy as she stretched up and pressed her mouth against his. Everything in his mind went black and all he was aware of was the woman in his arms kissing him. The primal male side of him rose up, screaming at him to kiss back but he knew where it would go from there and he would not do that to her. Not whilst she was drunk

With an impressive show of strength of will he pulled her away from him and tried to calm down his racing heart.

"England this-" She covered his mouth with her hands.

"Amelia." His eyes softened slightly and he began again.

"Amelia, you're drunk. This isn't what you want. You'll regret this later."

"No, I won't." She whispered before latching herself on to him. Again the logical side of his brain shut down and for a second he gripped her to him; enjoying the addictive taste of apples and honey that was uniquely hers. His tongue ran across the seam of her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. He cursed as a certain part of his anatomy began to respond to the passionate nation in front of him. A side of him was screaming for him to give in and ravish her, he'd never get the chance again, she was a great kisser who wouldn't say no if he continued and she was one of the hottest women he'd ever seen. But that would be wrong, and he had enough morals not to do that to her. It had happened to him once or twice and it was a horrible thing to go through. Again wrenching himself away from her.

"Amelia, you don't know what you're doing. You don't want this." She suddenly stopped and met his serious gaze with one of her own.

"You're wrong Gilbert (he jolted at his name), drinking doesn't change who I am. It lets me do things I'm too scared to do when I'm sober." The words were slightly slurred but her eyes were earnest and clear. His eyes widened and before he knew it he as kissing her.

"Are. You. Sure?" He asked in between kisses and she groaned a yes. The last vestiges of his control snapped and he lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned again. She started planting soft kisses on his neck and jaw and lightly biting his throat. The hands on her back bunched and clenched. He found her mouth again and she framed his face in her hands. His mouth was warm, moist and left her with the tasty flavour of beer and Wurst on her tongue. Both pulling away for air he rubbed his free hand down her neck.

"Where's your bedroom?" She grinned and pointed upstairs before returning to her work on his neck

_Present_

Amelia twitched and then slowly put her alarm clock down, much to the relief of the man next to her. She leant back against the pillows in shock. She knew he was telling the truth because the night was coming back to her, if a bit blurry. But she remembered the heat and passion stirred by his touch. She felt completely humiliated and angry. Not at Gilbert, he had tried to be a gentleman and protect her, but at herself. She had made herself look like a complete fool.

"God, Gilbert. I'm so, so sorry for that." She couldn't look at him and decided to get off the bed. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Not so fast there." She blushed red as he brought her to his chest and focused on anything but the warm fuzzy feeling she had in his arms. She was not some blushing teenager damn it. "I was more than willing and it's probably my fault for this whole mess anyway. No way am I letting you go feeling upset." She squirmed to get free but he held her strong. "Besides how am I going to ask you to be my girlfriend if you disappear?" Amelia froze and slowly turned to face him.

"What?" His cheeks looked a little pink and he suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"You see uh...last night after you fell asleep...I found out that..I really liked, you know, you and- being with you and- shit I'm screwing this up aren't I?" A laugh escaped her and she finally let her body relax.

"You're doing better than you think." Her voice was soft and she saw a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah so what do you think, want to go out and be my awesome girlfriend or something?" She smiled and pushed herself up on the bed.

"One condition."

"What?"

"Next time I get to remember what happens after the kissing." He smiled across at her.

"Deal."

Outside a fluffy yellow bird looked at the flying green rabbit next to it and cheeped.

**AN: So this was for Mared and Jarcuses, sorry if Prussia was OOC at the end or if England wasn't a good drunk but I tried my best. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope it shows. Thanks to the people who reviewed and I'll try to do everyone's requests but I still need more so please tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**Next: Russia for incurableoptimist**


	5. Russiapreview & AN

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series do not belong to me**

Russia- Preview

"If you don't let me out of here, I will scream." She looked up at her captor with fire burning in her eyes and determination on her face. Russia only looked amused at her threatening display. He knelt down next to her and gently patted her head. She would have slapped his hand away but the bindings on her hands prevented her from doing anything but glare.

"Comrade Amelia, you are so funny. Who do you think would hear you?" Amelia inwardly panicked but kept her face blank. Where the hell had the bastard taken her? It wouldn't matter. The others would find her; she and Russia were too prominent not to be noticed at a world conference and Alfred's constant suspicion of the Russian would finally come in handy. She turned her head away from the smug nation and hoped it wouldn't take long to find them.

**…...**

This was her chance, her one chance to escape from the maniac and return to her own land. Why wasn't she taking it? Her eyes were reluctantly turn to the large figure on the floor: he'd passed out from blood loss and the wolf's bite had left a nasty wound on his arm. Mentally calling herself nine kinds of idiot she moved closer to the unconscious man. Despite her dislike of him and outrage over what he'd done to her, the hands that took his arm were soft and gentle. She'd seen countless of wounds before in wars and battles and this was a nasty one.

Her mind set to treating her captor, (Stockholm Syndrome anyone?), she searched around for a first aid kit and a basin. She filled the basin with warm water and found the kit in one of the few cupboards. Taking a rag she began to clean the nasty tear on his skin, one eye kept on him in case he woke up, until the worst of the dirt and blood had been washed away.

It was still pretty bad underneath the grime. For just a second she felt some sympathy for Ivan and her mind flashed up the image of him pushing her away from the wolf's savage jaws. Then she remembered the week he'd put her through and the emotion swiftly passed. Her hands were still soft though.

What Amelia didn't realise, as caught up in her thoughts as she was, was that her fellow nation/kidnapper was awake. Ivan had awoken to a terrible burning in his arm, as if it were completely on fire, but the pain was receding. A lovely coolness was wiping away the scalding pain. One eye had just peeked open to see a shocking sight. She was caring for his arm. He could see the kit by her side and he could also see the unlocked door at the other end of the room. Surely she knew that she could escape, so what was she doing here with him?

**AN: I know this isn't a full chap but I'm going on holiday for two weeks and I had to leave you guys a note. So I've added a little preview over what the Russia chapter will be like. So sorry for the wait but Spain awaits! I will finish this don't worry incurableoptomist.**


End file.
